


Blackout Part 3

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: She and Yunho take a moment together early in the morning before getting up to study again. Starting the morning off right with some warm fluffy sexy time. Power finally comes back to the house and everyone has to think about going home for the holidays as finals are almost here.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blackout Part 3

On Sunday morning Yunho woke up to a bright spear of light shining through the bedroom window. They hadn’t been bothering with closing the thick curtains over the window with the heavy cloud cover since the storm moved in, the morning sun had been more of a cool grey glow than the usual brilliant rays of sunshine that came on clearer days. The storm must have lifted at least a little over night, he decided, picking his head up slightly.

Beside him in the bed she was stretched out on her side, one leg thrown over the back of one of Mingi’s thighs. Apparently Mingi had gotten hot over night at some point. He was half out of their huge shared blanket and had moved as far off to his side as he could, slinging one arm and one leg almost off the bed. He was lying naked on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow, hiding from the light even though he was not yet conscious.

Yunho slid out of his side of the bed and got up to close the curtain, returning the room to a comfortable dimness. He slipped back in under the covers and carefully pulled her closer to him. With great care, he moved the leg that had been slung over Mingi’s thigh off as he drew her over to his side. None of them had worn anything to bed after their late night cuddle-fuck after the candles had been extinguished. It had been fun and full of suppressed giggles as they touched each other in the dark while trying not to bother their guests with their noise.

She always looked beautiful in the morning, he thought to himself, as he spooned against the line of her back. Of course she always looked beautiful but when he thought about her, the  _ her _ that lived in the back of his mind even when she wasn’t around, it was the soft girl he woke up beside every morning, it was the laughing face full of joy when they shared an inside joke, and it was the girl who looked at them with heart eyed adoration when she didn’t realize they were looking. That was her when she was theirs, the part of her that no one else got.

He tucked his face into the back of her neck, where the braid of her hair curled off onto her pillow. She smelled like heaven first thing in the morning. There was always still that faint hint of their soap or body wash from their last shower before bed, but over that, mixing with it, was that smell that was her. He couldn’t have described it to someone else, but it was imprinted on his soul and would know it anywhere.

He pulled the covers higher up on them, bringing them over their shoulders to hide them away from the world. Under the covers his hand wandered over the curve of her waist and hip, down to the smooth skin of her thigh. Her skin was warm under his fingertips and she stirred slightly at his touch. She let out a little sigh and he paused, not wanting to wake her just yet. When she relaxed again, he slipped his lower arm up and under the pillow her head was resting on, allowing him to completely engulf her from behind. 

He felt himself getting hard and shifted, using his hand to slide his half hard length in the soft crevice of her closed thighs. The way they created a perfect cradle for him almost made him moan, but he held back, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes closed at the sensation instead.

For as long as he could stand, Yunho stayed that way, unmoving as he grew harder between her thighs. The long fingers of one hand slid along her hip and stomach until they could tickle along the crease where her torso and legs met. They flitted over her skin lightly, enjoying the sensation and starting to arouse her even as she slept. With great care, he slid one knee between her legs. Though it opened the soft crevice that had been hugging his erection, it allowed his free hand to reach and touch those soft lips at the apex of her thighs. He ghosted his fingertips over them, not penetrating but giving them the barest of caresses along with the skin of her thighs near where his body touched them.

She let out a huffing breath at his touch and he moved his hand to splay over her stomach. “Shhhhh,” he soothed against the shell of her ear. “Don’t wake our boy up; I want you to myself for just a little while.”

She shifted under his touch, arching into him as she cracked her eyes open in the dimness of the room.

“Mingi got his moment yesterday,” Yunho whispered playfully. “I want my turn this morning.”

“Fair is fair,” She chuckled back quietly, moving her much smaller hand to cover his where it held her against him. Slowly, he moved his hips, letting the tip of his penis slide lightly along the tender skin between her legs and soon he could feel the moisture of her body escape. He slid his fingers down to test, sliding two fingers along the slit to gather her arousal on them.

“Is my girl almost ready for me?” He asked, bringing the fingers up to her mouth. Brushing them her bottom lip, he silently asked her to taste them, to taste herself. She opened her mouth, sucking lightly on tips and sweeping her tongue over them. “Don’t you taste good, love? I’ll never tire of how sweet you are on my tongue.” She gave a shudder at his teasing and nodded slightly, still trying to be as quiet as possible. Yunho pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, giving the pulse he could feel under her skin a quick swipe of his tongue. 

She knew what he would do next, it was comforting in it’s familiarity, something he always did before he sucked a hickey into  _ that spot _ on her neck. It was his favorite spot for a few reasons, but mostly a mix of the fact he could reach it when he held her like this and because it left his mark somewhere he could see most of the time. She could hide it with high collars and scarves, but when they were at home, he just had to look at her and he would see it. Proof she was his, theirs, and bring back memories of whatever they had done together the night or day before.

Taking his fingers back, he slipped them back down her body and again slid them over her slit, testing her arousal. He let his fingers slip in and brush lightly over the nub they hid. She sucked in her breath and bit her lips between her teeth to suppress the sounds of pleasure she was dying to let out.

“Are you ready for me?” He whispered against her neck.

“Yes,” she confirmed with an almost desperate need coloring her utterance.

“You’re sure,” His Cupid’s bow lips quirked into a smile she could feel against her skin. “I can keep doing this for as long as you need.”

“Please, I want you in me,” she sighed, running her toes over the back of his calf as her leg rested on his.

“My love is so tiny,” He breathed against the shell of her ear. “Have to be careful to get her ready for my cock to stretch her open. Even so, she’s always so tight around me.” She gave a shuddering half breath, half moan and reached between her legs to touch him, to guide him into her body.

“So greedy,” he teased as he let just the head enter her.

“Yunho, please,” she murmured, letting her fingertips tease along the underside of his length. He gave a low satisfied chuckle before brushing feather-light kisses along the back of her neck as he slid inside her with an excruciating slowness. He moved like he had all the time in the world. They could live in this moment together like nothing else existed. Goosebumps prickled over both of them at the slow pleasurable sensation.

“God, you always feel like heaven,” he shivered against her, his lips against her shoulder.

“When you’re in me like this,” she confessed as she brought his hand to sit over her heart. “I feel whole.” He rocked his hips in her, the movement slow and deliberate as he held her tightly against his chest. She filled his senses, the smell of her skin and the sound of her breathing as he made slow love to her.

They froze when Mingi rolled over in his sleep, turning onto his back but turning his face to the wall with a huff. Yunho snickered quietly against her shoulder and shushed her playfully. He moved his hand lower, pressing his palm over her pubic bone and letting his fingers ghost over her lips and the sensitive nub nestled inside.

“Yunho,” she turned her head, trying to see him.

“C’mere,” He lifted her leg and shifted to lay on top of her without pulling out. He covered her with his body, guiding her legs around his hips. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him as he kept his slow, deep rhythm. His lips found hers and he took them with a playful tenderness. He licked and sucked at them, keeping the kiss from getting too deep.

The feel of his muscles flexing under her hands gave her butterflies in her stomach. He was so controlled in his movements as he took her. The build of their pleasure was slow and excruciating in its climb. His breath brushed her skin as he pulled back, propping himself on his elbows. He wanted to look at her, to see her face as he moved in her. She looked dazed and consumed by pleasure and he knew that it was because of him.

“I love you,” she brought one hand up to his face, brushing away the fine sheen of sweat that was covering his forehead.

“My girl, I could never love anyone like I love you two,” he pressed a kiss to first one eyelid then the other. Grinding himself into her, he pressed a flurry of kisses onto her face. Letting out a breathy chuckle, she pulled the covers over their heads, tenting them in darkness.

“Hold me,” she asked, feeling the tense knot of pleasure building in her stomach. Yunho nodded, lowering himself on her and wrapping her in his arms to hold her close. She hooked her heels over his legs, holding him and wanting as much contact as she could manage. The deep intimacy made her skin hungry and she felt like she couldn’t get close enough to him. Her hands traveled over his shoulder blades and down his spine. In the tiny space there was only the sound of their breathing and the light swish of their bodies against the fabric of the sheets.

Her desperation was palpable as she got closer. Her breaths became sharp and fast against his shoulder and her fingers grasped like she thought he might disappear. Yunho encouraged, “Cum for me baby, I want to feel you.”

“I’m close,” she ground herself up into him. “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” he whispered. “So cum for me. I want to feel you first.”

“Kiss me,” she demanded. “I want to feel your lips when I do.”

“Anything,” he arched downward to reach her lips, moving one hand to caress along her collarbone. His Cupid’s bow lips caressed hers and she could feel a slight quiver to them as they touched. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, holding gently with his teeth as he ran the tip of his tongue over it. She gasped at the tingle it sent through her and took the opportunity to take her mouth fully. His tongue delved into her mouth and he nearly sucked the air from her lungs with the intensity. Their tongues battled and he stopped holding back. His hips drove into her and pressed her into the softness of the mattress beneath them both.

Pleasure burst inside her and she came around him and he drank the low, broken moans that spilled out of her mouth. Her thighs hugged his hips and he could feel the muscles in her stomach quiver against him where they were pressed together. The nails of her hands raked along his skin, leaving angry red lines in their wake. The intense and lengthy buildup made this less like a sudden and singular burst of pleasure, and more a rolling crash of waves that pummeled her from the inside.

“Yunho,” she gasped his name when she finally broke the kiss, desperate to fill her drowning lungs.

“Say it again,” he begged raggedly as he thrust into her, so close himself. She said his name like a mantra as she held his head close, fingers threading through his hair. She said it as he buried his face in the pillow beneath her head to hide his moan and as his hips stuttered against her. He burst inside her, arching back as white flashed behind his eyelids as he squeezed them shut at the sensation. And for that moment, he would have sworn the world stopped. No light, no sound, just the feel of the two of them connected.

When he finally collapsed against her, it took a moment for him to return to his body. She held him against her, running gentle hands over the stretch of his back and she whispered sweet words and praise. He never wanted to move, he thought to himself. The intimacy of being held after such a rush of pleasure was such a comfort. He knew he would never be alone when he had moments like this with them.

After a few moments, he rolled off her, sure he was too heavy for her to be comfortable like that, but quickly tucked his body in beside her. She pulled the blankets down so it no longer covered their heads and cast a look to where Mingi lay, still sleeping. With a shake of her head at the fact he could sleep through all that, she turned to reach for a tissue from the bedside table to clean herself off.

“Leave it,” Yunho caught her hand and guided her to lie back down. Letting it go, his hand slipped in between her thighs, cupping her there. “I want...I want to know it’s there, that a little bit of me is inside you today.”

“It won’t all stay  _ in _ ,” she pointed out with a scolding smile.

“Give it a minute and I’ll get the rest,” he gave her a shy shrug. She shook her head but lay down again as he continued cupping her, feeling the moisture of his cum and her arousal coating his fingers. He leaned in for a sweet kiss as his fingers slid over her and then into her as if he could feed his emissions back inside her. She shivered under his touch, still sensitive but exhausted.

Starting at her lips, he gave her kisses that were gentle and relaxed as he let his hand work. At his leisure, he moved down across her face and neck before he descended, making his way over her chest and stomach. He lay himself down between her spread thighs, replacing his hand with his mouth.

“What are you doing?” She giggled as his lips tickled against her.

“Cleaning up my mess,” his lips remained against her as he replied. He lapped up the mess he had made on the inside of her thighs, slowly working his way to her core, only stopping when he was satisfied she was ‘clean.’ 

He slid his way back up her body and flashed her a grin, “See? All clean.” She laughed and gave him a kiss, looping her arms around his shoulders.

“What time is it?” She asked, looking around in the dark to find the one powered phone they were keeping with them. She found it on the bedside table and turned on the screen.  _ 10:35 am _ , it read.

“Time to get up, I guess,” he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. Reluctantly he slid out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that had been left on the floor near the bed. While he dressed, she moved over to the other side of the bed to rouse Mingi from his sleep. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach as she called his name in the dim of the room. Mingi’s hands came to hold hers as he groggily cracked his eyes open.

“Let’s go get some breakfast, love,” she coaxed.

“ ‘m still tired,” Mingi groaned. 

“I know baby, but you’ll feel better when you eat.” She reminded him. Mingi made a sound of protest and rolled over to loop his arms around her waist. Yunho laughed and made his way around to the other side of the bed, giving Mingi’s bare butt a firm pat.

“Come on,” Yunho laughed. “I’ll make you coffee.”

“Fiiiine,” he sighed, letting her go and rolling himself out of bed. Yunho passed him the pajama pants he found on that side of the bed and gave the other boy a quick kiss.

“Hey, you taste like her,” Mingi protested, looking between the two of them with a pout.

“It was just a quick good morning,” Yunho promised, pulling Mingi in for another kiss. “If you study well this afternoon I promise to do something special with you both tonight. Your big final is tomorrow, after all.”

“Promise?” Mingi asked as he gave him a big, shy grin. Yunho just nodded and gave him a peck on his cheek. She looked at her two boys, a blush spreading over her cheeks and love swelling in her chest. She looked away with a sigh and moved off the bed to find something to put on. Without the ability to do laundry they were trying to avoid going through more clothes than they needed to, so, while she got out a new pair of underwear and a new bra, she put the pajamas from yesterday on again.

Yunho opened the curtains when she was dressed, pulling back both the light blocking curtains and the sheers underneath. Outside the world was blue and white. The sky was a sheet of unbroken blue and the earth beneath a stretch of sparkling white. It looked beautiful but cold.

The trio headed into the living room and found Hong Joong and San already up about. Someone had gotten wood and started a fire already, to their surprise.

“Wow, you guys are efficient,” she complemented with a smile.

“It felt a little cold when I got up since the clouds lifted over night,” San replied.

“Thank you for the help,” she leaned down to hug him where he sat on the couch. “You’ve been such a pleasure to have around. Both if you, really.”

“Not us too?” Seonghwa’s faux affronted voice floated down the hall just before he and Yeosang appeared, arms around each other.

“You two as well,” she grinned. “Especially if you are going to make more delicious food soon.”

“Hungry?” Yeosang quirked a questioning eyebrow at the trio.

“Always,” she offered him an unashamed smile. Seonghwa bit his lip and tostled his boyfriend’s hair. Yeo tried to look offended, but the smile that danced over his lips and in his eyes gave him away. Hwa pulled him off into the kitchen with a laugh to start breakfast, leaving everyone else to get started on setting up for another day of finals and studying.

Hong Joong brought out his radio again and turned on some music as he pulled out one of his text books. Yunho took his place on the floor near him and she went to her bag to pull out the last two written finals she needed to work on between today and tomorrow. The sooner she was done, the more she could focus on relaxing over the holidays. She also needed to take a little time to prepare her gifts for the boys, but right now, finals had to come first.

The familiar strains of Sasha Sloans  _ Dancing with Your Ghost _ came over the radio bringing a smile to her face. It was one of their favorite songs and both Yunho and Mingi perked up at the sound of it as well. Half a second after hearing it, Mingi was on his feet, pulling her into his arms to sway to the song with her in the warm living room. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tucked her chin onto his shoulder. Not wanting to be left out, Yunho set his books aside and moved to dance with the other two. He took the spot behind her, wrapping his arms around both of them and tucking his chin on her shoulder opposite Mingi. Together they swayed to the music that played on the tiny radio. She hummed along, singing the words she could remember as she closed her eyes. This was her favorite place to be. When she was in the arms of her two boys, it felt like nothing could go wrong.

They danced through another couple of songs before bowing to practicality and letting go so they could all continue working on their finals or studying. San watched them share a quick kiss and shook his head. They were something more than coupled, they seemed to behave as three parts of a single entity. They knew each other with an intimacy that was deeper than just a romantic attachment. When they were together it was clear that they were a unit and everyone else, no matter how close or how important, were outside of that tight circle they inhabited. Really, he was grateful to be a part of the circle that got to see them like this and he knew he was one of the few they trusted to share their true selves with.

Seonghwa called everyone in for breakfast, this time a selection of eggs, sausage, bacon, and frozen waffles. He had lamented their inclusion in his breakfast, but Yeosang wanted something sweet he could have with all the savory foods and Hwa had finally bent to the pouty pestering of his boyfriend.  _ Really, he was too cute to say no to _ , Seonghwa lamented as he looked at the beautiful man beside him. He was in so much trouble and there wasn’t a thing he would do to change it, he decided as he watched him eat.

***

Around sunset everyone decided to take a study break and start working on dinner after having skimped on lunch and settling for sandwiches for the sake of not taking a lot of time away from the books. Everyone stood up and stretched, tucking things nearby but not putting things completely away as there would still be more time to study after food.

They settled on making macaroni and cheese with a side of mixed veggies they had left over and weren’t sure how to use otherwise. Seonghwa gave out jobs to the people in the kitchen to help make the work quick and simple. As he poured the pasta into the boiling water on the stove there was a sudden chorus of hums around the room as power suddenly came on for the first time since it failed on Thursday. The refrigerator clicked on and the microwave beeped as it restored itself. Everyone looked up and held their breath seeing if they were imagining it, then, if it would last.

“Okay everyone,” she said, rinsing her hands at the sink. “Take a pause and get all your chargers and then gather laundry. We are getting our electronics charged and I’m going to do some laundry to send you all home for the holidays already packed with clean clothes.”

Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing to set what they could to charge and gather all the clothes they had worn while they had stayed here. Hong Joong switched to laundry duty with her while everyone else went back to cooking.

Dinner made it to the table pretty quickly and everyone gathered around to eat together under the warm glow of the electric light that had finally returned to the house. Seonghwa happily served everyone, delighting in such domestic moments he could share with his love and his friends.

“Wait,” Yeosang suddenly asked as he passed a plate of food to Hong Joong beside him. “Does this mean we have to go back to the dorms tonight?”

“You can,” Yunho replied, looking at the other two people who had a say for confirmation as he answered. “But you don’t have to. It’s only a couple more days and it’s been nice having the company.”

“Yeah, it's more than fine if you want to stay.” She confirmed. “Even with the power back, cooking and studying here is easy as long as you have everything you need already.”

“Thank you,” Seonghwa said sincerely. “It really has been amazing staying here and having Sangie around all the time. You were all so smart to get a place together like this.”

“It helps that this was the plan from the start,” Yunho pointed out. “We knew we were going to go to school together and we weren’t going to do anything without it being all of us.”

“What do your parents think of your relationship?” Yeosang asked as he took a bite.

“They...don’t know,” she replied slowly. Around the table their guests, aside from San, paused, looking between the three of them.

“But they know you live together,” Seonghwa confirmed.

“Yeah but we’re just friends,” Mingi shrugged. “Just best friends who decided to go to the same school.”

“That makes sense,” Hong Joong agreed. “I don’t know what my parents would think of an arrangement like you guys have. They wouldn’t care who I was with, guy, girl, whatever, but I think it would take some getting used to the idea there was more than one of them.”

“Yeah,” Yunho replied a moment before a funny memory struck him. “You know, my mom suggested I ask one of you out when we were home for Thanksgiving.”

“One of us?” she raised her eyebrow at him.

“She suggested you first but seems to be fine with Mingi except for his family,” Yunho broke into giggles at the look that came over the other boy’s face.

“My family is the only thing she would object to?” Mingi asked, wide eyed.

“She doesn’t really care who I like,” Yunho shrugged and smiled. “As long as they are kind. Mostly I think she just worries that I am going to end up alone.”

“Someone like you end up alone?” San scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re tall, charming, hot, and smart; like that was ever really a danger.”

“Hey, it’s not like I had girls throwing themselves at me before I met them,” Yunho protested.

“Or, now hear me out,” San sat forward and steepled his fingers. “You were a 17 year old idiot who missed all the girls flirting with you.”

“I...maybe,” Yunho chuckled. “It doesn’t really matter since I already found the people I was meant to be with anyway.”

“When are you going to tell them?” Seonghwa asked, taking another bite.

“When we have to, I guess,” She shrugged. “Someday.”

***

“Finally!” she groaned, closing the take home test and placing the pencil down with enough force to express her relief. “I’m done and I’m free.”

“Lucky you had all of yours as take home tests,” Hong Joong groaned, stretching his back and rubbing his eyes. “I wish we weren’t having the practical exam on Tuesday. It’s just stressing me out having to wait to do it.”

“I know,” Yunho agreed. “I really wish it was just done.”

“I can’t believe I have to go take my math exam in the morning,” Mingi groaned, collapsing so that he could curl up into her lap.

“I’m going to be so glad when we are all done tomorrow,” Yeosang rubbed the back of his head against Seonghwa’s chest where he was leaning into it.

“Sadly, that also will mean we have to go home for the holidays,” Seonghwa rested his chin on the soft mop of his boyfriend’s blond hair.

“It’s only a couple of weeks,” he reminded him, patting the arm that was wrapped around him.

“Still, I’ll miss you,” Seonghwa pouted. “Next year we are getting our own place.”

“Hey, you’re leaving me?” Hong Joong sounded offended at the idea.

“Yes, I am leaving you,” Seonghwa happily confirmed. “You know I love you but...you are not the one I want to see every night before I go to bed.”

“Fine, fine,” Hong Joong sighed dramatically, closing what he had been studying, deciding to give up for the day. “I’m going to be single  _ and  _ alone.”

“You’ll be fine,” Seonghwa waved his complaints away. “Besides, you can get a single room next year and have a blast just doing your own thing.”

“Yeah sure,” Hong Joong allowed, still not satisfied with getting left behind.

“I’m going to head to bed soon I think, so last call on using the bathtub if--” she didn’t even get to finish her sentence before both Yeosang and Seonghwa leapt up and dashed down the hall to take advantage of the bath on their last night there.

“I guess that was a yes,” San tried to hide his amused grin as he stared after the pair.

“I get it,” she laughed. “I would miss having a bathtub if we didn’t have one.”

“All of you are putting it to different use than I would so…” San made a face somewhere between sarcastic and teasing.

“I mean you can use it for a spa day for yourself,” she pointed out. “We have some sparkling something, cucumbers, ohhh I have a nice face mask you could use too.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” San laughed.

“You totally should,” Mingi recommended. “I love at home spa days. Especially when she and Yunho do it with me.”

“Ooo yes, maybe Tuesday before we all have to head home,” she clapped excitedly. “Say you’ll do it with us!”

“Alright, sure,” San nodded and smiled. “I’m going to use the shower, if everyone doesn’t mind.”

“Sure, I can use it after you,” Hong Joong agreed and San headed down the hall to the other bathroom.

“Hong Joong do you want to stay tomorrow night, too since your final isn’t until Tuesday?” Yunho offered. 

“If you don’t mind,” he replied. “We can get in a few last hours of studying before we have to go.”

“Good idea,” Yunho grinned. “Let’s give ourselves the very best chance at passing.”

“You two can do it, I believe in you,” she said raising her fists in the air confidently. “Joongie smart. Joongie brilliant. Joongie awesome. Yuyu brainiac. Yuyu master of science. Yuyu amazing.”

“Joongie, I like it,” Hong Joong burst into laughter. On the floor beside him Yunho’s cheeks pinkened and a very pleased smile spread across his face. He crawled over closer to her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you for always believing in me,” Yunho said sweetly.

“Always and forever,” she promised, rubbing the tip of her nose over his.


End file.
